leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marc Thompson
Marc Thompson is an American voice actor for the English-language dub of the Pokémon anime. Biography Thompson was born on May 20, 1975, in Webster, New York. In 1997, he graduated from the Tisch School at New York University and pursued a voice acting career afterwards. Thompson began voicing characters in the Pokémon anime in the middle of the Johto saga of the original series. He provided many minor and additional voices until 4Kids Entertainment gave up the dubbing and distribution of the series to and TAJ Productions. Thompson returned to the anime in Journey to the Unown!, where he provided the voice of Saturn. In the , he gained many important roles in the anime, particularly those of Don George, the Unova Pokédex, Ash's Pignite, Ash's Krookodile, and Dr. Zager. In the , he voiced Remo, Ash's Noibat, and Ash's Noivern. His major roles expanded even further during the , where he gained the roles of Samson Oak and Kiawe's Turtonator. Besides doing voice-over work, Thompson is a minister in the International Churches of Christ - New York Chapter. Pokémon roles Humans Major * Maxie * Saturn * Dr. Zager * Don George * Samson Oak * Remo * Attila * Newton Graceland * Goone * Mayor Oliver Minor * James's father (DP153) * Mr. White * Colonel Hansen * Tenma * Brad Van Darn * * Rico * Mr. Big * * Mitch Mitchum * Kyle Hamm * * Angie's father * Mr. Honcho * Ampharos Train conductor * * Antonio * Toby * Mr. Hatterly * Mr. Gold * Horatio * Shepherd * Mikael * Travon * Tedesco * Carlton * Chester * Farrell * McGinty * Veofum * One of the Revengers * Man C (XY109) * (XY119, XY129) * (XY129, XY134) * (SM065) Pokémon Major * Ash's Gliscor * Ash's Tepig and Pignite * Ash's Sandile, Krokorok and Krookodile * Ash's Noibat and Noivern (XY076-XY110, XY116-present) * Dawn's Mamoswine * Kiawe's Turtonator * Brock's Geodude * Bianca's Pignite and Emboar * * * Cress's Panpour * * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * Shock Drive Genesect * (Wigglytuff's Guild) Minor * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Ashley and Michael; ) * * * (XY099) * (SS036) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (XY086) * (XY117) * (XY119) * (SM008) * (SM009) * (SM012) * (SM012) * (SM017, SM038, SM073, SM074, SM083) * (SM032, SM042) * (SM058) * (SM080) Other * Unova Pokédex Other non-Pokémon roles * Kid Muscle ( ) * Albert ( ) * Duke Devlin ( ) * Chazz Princeton ( ) * Astral, Alito, Girag, Mr. Heartland ( ) * Yanagi Tenzen, Hunter Pace, Lazar, Sayer, Roman Goodwin ( ) * Geki Hyuuma, Volfogg ( ) * En Tao ( ) * Casey Jones ( ) * Jack Levin ( ) * Franklin Fizzlybear ( ) * Seth ( ) * Don Krieg ( ) * Klay ( ) * Ti Hao Fu ( ) * GUN Commander ( ) * Dante Vale ( ) * Kevin Thompson ( ) * Professor Avalon, Knut ( ) (4Kids Entertainment) * Brafilius ( ) (DuArt Film & Video) (Season 7) * Masterson ( ) * Izor ( ) Trivia * Thompson is a member of Voices for Fostershttps://www.voicesforfosters.org/about-us alongside fellow Pokémon voice actresses Sarah Natochenny and Lisa Ortiz. External links * Official website * Twitter References Thompson, Marc Thompson, Marc Thompson, Marc it:Marc Thompson